Following a dream, Living a nightmare
by demon thing
Summary: basically a girl gets taken to the one place she has always wanted to be, but a slip of the toungue puts her in a nightmare worse than where she came from. EdxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay i've completely redone all ** **chapters and this story will be finished as soon as i can get it all uploaded there eleven chapters and if i get enough reveiws a sequel (or if i feel like it) i've cut bits out, added bits in, rewritten bits and merged a few chapters so it's shorter and you get longer chapters, i spent a whole day editing and finishing the last chapter so please enjoy it and reveiw.**

Chapter one

Mei sighed at the screaming that was going on above her head, it was always like this either her parents or one of her parents at her siblings or just everyone at everyone else for nothing but how late they were out last night or curfew times that had recently been changed. She hated it. This time was probably her father having another affair, her parents were still married and lived in the same house, but weren't 'together' as such their excuse was that they didn't want to leave the children fatherless.

"Screw the pact." she muttered as she emerged from her basement bedroom, but paused as she saw rather than her mother and father it was her father and two older brothers and seeing that a fist fight was going to begin sometime within the next few seconds she stepped between them and shouted at the top of her lungs

"WILL YOU JUST STOP!!" there were tears in her eyes as she continued, "You're all just as bad as each other you always criticize just leave it for one day." as the tears fell to the ground she ran out of the house her customized combat boots banging loudly though out the house as the only sound left, grabbing her backpack on her way out.

The black haired dark eyed female only stopped when she reached the children's playground which was empty as it the sky was black with clouds, but the moon seemed extra bright this evening she thought looking at the shining orb, out of breath.

"You're an idiot Mei!" she whispered "Why'd you screw the pact, no getting into others' fights remember, heh," she dropped to her knees repeated punching the ground for about half an hour before wiping away her tears and licking some of the blood coming from where her fists had continuously made contact with the concrete path. "Get up and walk!" she said to the night as it began to rain heavily "tomorrow's just another day, no fear remember, He's been through worse." she was referring to her favorite character ever Edward Elric, it's what she always did when she decided her life couldn't get worse and she should just give up just incase, that maybe if she died things would get better for everyone else.

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

Mei awoke to voices outside of a door, trying to piece together what had happened at the park, why she was inside and why those voices seemed all too familiar but weren't her families, she had no Friends to take care of her.

"Will she be okay, Auntie?" asked a female voice she sounded worried, and young. The raven haired girl tried to sit up but hissed as she felt sore all over, and realized she was covered in bandages on her arms and legs, and so lay back down losing her eyes even her eye lashes felt heavy and her chest pained with every rise and fall.

"She should be, not for a while though and i may be wrong, this is something i have never seen like before." replied an old voice, 'are they talking about me?' thought Mei as she drifted off into a deep state of unconsciousness.

"How are you old Hag!" shouted a male voice wakening Mei once again.

"Fine, hope you didn't fall off any matchboxes lately." came another, 'the old lady from before' Mei noted and that Boy she felt as if she knew him

"What the hell, you broke it again, Alchemy freak?" Familiar.

"What did you say Auto mail Geek?" 'Ed!' thought Mei sitting up and ignoring the intense pain shooting through her body, she got up off of what looked like an infirmary bed 'probably for auto mail patients' and she walked out of the door stumbling slightly but leaning against the wall for support, the door swinging closed made everyone turn and stare at her. She smiled and scratched the back of her neck with her free hand, Winry immediately tried to help her.

"You shouldn't be out of bed yet! you were in a terrible state!" She said a little shrill and looking worried.

"I'm just a little sore is all, I'll be fine,I'm sure people have gone through worse." She said still smiling and trying to shake off the auto mail mechanic who was currently much stronger, but still managing to sneak a peak at a nearly naked Edward Elric in his boxers before giving up and letting herself be led back into the room she was in before, scowling at her weakness.

"Who's that?" the blue eyed girl heard Ed ask

"I'm not sure but we found her outside almost unconscious, with scratches all over her body, they were like finger nail scratches only smaller, and it had looked like she walked here from somewhere on the road."

"Maybe she's a traveler who got attacked and walked to the nearest house!" suggested Al. A look of surprise and understanding came over her pale features as she remembered the night before what had happened, the door she had been through the door and seen what Ed liked to call 'truth' those little black hands that's what scratched her maybe that's why she hurts so much, none of her body was missing as far as she could tell, so what was the Equivalent Exchange? she thought, maybe her life as a scared little girl hiding in the corner, at the nearest sign of danger, her family if that's what she would call it. She pondered this for a while when she heard Winry and Pinako talk

"I'm going grocery shopping, Winry."

"Okay I'll get started on Ed's Auto mail, i can't believe he broke them both!" she said walking up the steps. Mei heard Ed and Al walking outside too. she stared out of the window it looked bright and she needed to stretch, her whole body hurt like hell. so she got up and limped out side to where Ed and Al were sitting, Ed had a cheap substitute for auto mail on his leg and no arm, both looked up when they heard her approaching, hands in pockets looking around as if in a daze.

"Hello." said Alphonse a little nervously snapping Mei out of her daze.

Mei looked at the suit of armor blankly for a second then smiling she said to him

"Hi" and an evil idea came into her head "you must be the Full metal Alchemist, Edward Elric, Right?" Ed's face darkened as Al corrected her

"Umn, no I'm Alphonse Elric." Mei fought hard to keep a straight face as she interrupted

"So then the little guy must be . . ."

"I'M NOT SHORT!!" shouted Ed almost knocking Mei off of her feet, as she began to laugh hysterically

"I know!" she said "You're taller than i am." Ed stopped fuming for a second and both stood up straight, before Ed smirked evilly and began jumping around for joy at for once not being the shortest person around, "By the way I'm Mei." she introduced shaking hands with the Alchemist, who nodded in response, and then with Al. she then stretched her whole body. feeling as if she had been sleeping for weeks

"Doesn't it hurt at all?" asked all referring to the scratches all over her body

"Yeah, but only when i move." they both sweat dropped at this "But I've always been able to stand pain. . . well on the outside anyway." she sat down again and looked at Ed's arm and leg "Hows about you?" she said

"It takes a little while to get used to walking and moving them when you can't really feel them there." he replied "Of course it's nothing compared to Al." he added darkly they were all silent for a couple of seconds until Mei broke the silence,

"Well, it's better than being dead, right?" she said brightly and they both looked at her "Well if he's there, even without his body it's of some hope to get his body rather than if you had left him." they both looked at her in complete surprise for a second before Alphonse asked

"How do you know about my body?" Mei blinked before muttering under her breath

"Shit! Um well i can tell by looking at you, it's not so hard to notice." she said trying to cover up her tracks and she let out and inward sigh when they bought her excuses. All three of them jumped when they heard Pinako yell

"What are you doing out here you're supposed to be resting!" the small old lady was looking at Mei through her glasses and walked towards them and Mei tried to hide behind Ed and use him as a shield, the blonde struggled beneath her grip.

"Mei, let me go!" he protested, half heartedly, Pinako blinked

"Mei? Is that your name?" she asked the squirming figure behind her adoptive grandson she nodded her eyes just visible over Ed's shoulder

"Mei Dearle." Pinako nodded and headed inside carrying the recently bought groceries, Mei relaxed slightly as the old woman went inside the house.

"Guess she just wanted to make sure you had your memory." said Al looking at his brother who was still trying to free himself from Mei twisting and turning, he eventually turned right around so he would be facing her if she hadn't of fallen on top of him from the surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

i'm soooo sorry it took so long i was waiting for reveiws then i realised i wouldn't get any cos anyone who would has already reveiwed right? anyway if you have anything to criticise then pm me i love hearing feedback i know it's a bother but i do like to improve.

Chapter Two

They both froze Mei with her head on Ed's chest and just with the embaressment of having a girl laying on top of him, especially in front of his little brother, Alphonse stood up not quite sure what to do until they heard a voice Edward certainly did not want around at this time

"Edward Elric! I'm glad to see you finally taking interest in the opposite gender." and then appeared a figure sparkles and all taking on what was meant to be an impressive pose

"Major!" exclaimed Al, Mei sat up so she was unintentionally stradelling Ed's hips

"We wearn't . . ." she began her face flushed a brilliant red, but was pushed by Ed when he realised the position she had him in said boy yelling

"What the hell do you think your doing?" also a crimson color

"Now, Now Edward Elric that's not the way to treat your girlfreind!" added armstrong including himself in the conversation

"She's not my girlfriend!" protested Ed at the same time as Mei also protested "I'm not his girlfriend."both pointing to each other the same shade of crimson.

"What are you doing here anyways?" added Ed after he had cleared up the situation

"I am here to protect you and your little brother under orders from Colonel Mustang." Ed immediatly scowled

"Why do we need protection?"

"because there is anouther murderer on the lose, and the Colonel thinks that you may be in the catagory for his victims, and in your current state beleives you cannot defend your self!" he said striking several poses during the course of his speech.

"Scar?" asked Al.

"No, worse apparently.." replied the mucle bound male striking yet anouther pose. There was a loud yawn from Mei as they turned and saw her laying on her back with her eyes closed and her hands behind her head.

"You find this boring?" they asked in unision she opened one eye.

"No. . . i'm tired, genius." she replied sarcastically "besides, this doesn't concern me anyway." she added. At this point they got called in for dinner so there wasn't an impending silence for Mei to feel guilty during.

There was a pleasent atmosphere during their meal which unnerved Mei for a couple of minates but soon began a conversation with Alphonse who was only sitting there to be polite, even though he couldn't eat anything, Ed sat the other side of Al and merely listened and ate greedily, Pinako and Winry were discussing possible improvements to Ed's automail, and Armstrong joining both conversations, which in the end confused him so he just ate and listened. Alphonse was explaining some of the missions he and Ed had been on, and upon getting to what Roze had said to Ed before Al told her their story Mei nodded in agreement

"It makes sense people need something to beleive in," Ed snorted slightly and said with his mouth full of food

"Not everyone, Al and I have never beleived in anything."

"Well from what i've been told, you beleive in Alchemy, the principle of equivilent exchange. right?" Ed opened his mouth but couldn't think of anything to say so shut it again

"If everyone beleives in something, what do you believe in?" asked Al innocently Mei thought for a second, a minate.

"hmm... good question." she said croding her arms thoughtfully

"You sound _so_ intelligent." retorted Ed shoveling food in his mouth and cewing at the same time.

"Yeah, i know." said Mei smirking at his frown "and you just look _so_ attractive with a beansprout hanging out of your mouth..." she laughed at him as he no doubt tried to insult her again although all that she heard was 'mmph amp rmfth' or somethng like that anyway.

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVVWVWVW

"You going back to Central today?" asked Mei brushing her hair back so it dangled square cut at her hips, Ed nodded and stood up streaching his arm and leg and pulled on his black tank top and jacket with white edges.

"I've got to go give in my report from my last mission to that stupid bastard." Ed waved the said report, neatly in it's own folder as always. He left the house to where Al was waiting for him, Mei watched with curiousity from behind Winry as they sparred as they often did, smiling when Ed lost badly and again when Armstrong offered to help, and they tried to politly deny his offer.

"um, it's nearly time to go right brother?"

"Yeah, look the sun's setting already, maybe next time Major." they both made up as many excuses as possible and at the last one Armstrong looked at the sun which was in fact begining to set and finally agreed to leave it for another time which both brothers hoped wouldn't come, as they got ready to leave. They said goobye to Pinako at the door of the Auotmail shop but Mei, Winry and Den followed them to the station to see them off on the train.

When Ed had returned ffrom buying the train tickets he saw everyone all hudled around talking in hushed voices on the platform, and as soon as one of them spotted him they seperated and pretended that nothing was going on, he frowned,

"What's up?" he asked, Al fidgeted so Ed fixed his glare onto the suit of armor who gave in after about five seconds

"Um, Niisan, I'm want to stay in Risembul for while to help Auntie and Winry in the shop." he said nervously still fidgeting. 'That's it?' thought the blonde but said

"Sure, but now i have an extra ticket." he waved the guilty peices of thin paper, Mei's ears pricked up as she got all excited

"I'll come!!" she anounced rather loudly with one of her arms raised in the air as if volentering for something in class, when she saw Ed looked a little surprised she half pouted and made puppy dog eyes "Please, please please please, i'll be good." she pleaded with him until he agreed

"Fine, what harm can it do?" Ed shrugged

"SCORE!!" shouted Mei jumping around whilst everyone else sweatdropped at her reaction

"You'd have thought she's never been to Central city before or something." Armstrong commented quietly

"We'd better go before she hurts her self." agreed Ed.

They got on the last carrage on the train so they were able to wave out of the back door, Al and Winry waved back until the train had gone out of sight and even then they stood for a minate on the platform,

"I'm surprised you didn't want to go again Al." Winry said stroking Den

"Well, we're always moving around i just wanted to stay here for a little while, i'm not intruding am i?" replied Al a little nervous in case he was.

"No not at all, i'm sure Granny will be happy you stayed to help out." she smiled up at the boy, who would have smiled back if he could.

Mei sat next to the blonde of her dreams, but only because Armstrong was so large and extravagent that he took up a whole double seat, his sparklies startleing some of the surrounding people, opposite them so there was no way they could claim they didn't know him. Lukily he sat quietly with his arms folded across his chest. Mei sat stiffly still her mouth clamped shut, Ed relaxed a little and leant his head against the window closing his eyes and falling asleep until they got to the station where he was rudely woken by Mei, he scowled at her she merely looked green and made her way quickly off of the train.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

Ed grabbed his suitcaase before following the raven haired girl off the train, she was breathing in the fresh air her backpack slung over one shoulder carelessly in her rush to escape the stuffy comtraption,

"Whew, i thought i was gonna puke!" she said to him

"yeah you did look a little green, i hope you're okay in cars." smiled Ed trying not to laugh at her reaction. Armstrong joined them and pointed them towards the military car which was waiting for them, they nodded in unison and followed the man to where Havoc was waiting leaning on the roof of the car, he saluted and opened the door for Armstrong, it was anouther minate or so before Ed and Mei joined them, as they are both so small they had more trouble getting through the thick crowds than the tall and muscley state alchemist did.

Havoc saluted to Ed but stopped Mei when she followed him, he frowned at her slightly confused

"sorry miss this isn't a taxi you know." he was trying to be polite and was doing his job, Mei knew this but still wanted to strangle the man for stopping her,

"Moron." she muttered so no one else heard then called "Ed!" the said alchemist turned and looked at her blue eyes before sighing and going back to grab her wrist and reasure Havoc that she was safe and was his substitute for Al temperarily. the blonde continued to drag her until the got to the car then he pushed her into the back seat next to Armstrong who was trying now to be as small as possible, then himself climbed in the front passengers seat.

"What the Hell!!" retorted Mei, obviously not liking being pushed around by the fullmetal alchemist Ed turned so she could see his cocky smirk and replied innocently

"What?" she scowled at him, a silent death threat, intimidated by the chibi fight that might soon begin Havoc started the car and began he short drive to the Central military headquarters.

During the drive Mei looked out the window at all the sights again turning a little green, butmanaging to gasp at all the sights, Ed rolled his eyes at her reaction to everything, as Havoc innocently commented

"I'm guessing you don't come to big cities like central very often."

"Nope i'm a well bred country girl." she laughed

"Really?" asked Ed being a country boy himself she didn't seem like one

"No." came the reply "I'm a bit of both really, country and city." she explained Ed smiled slightly at this strange females attitude.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

Mei looked around at the Military base excitedly when they arrived acting as usual like a small child been given too many toys."wow wow wow wow!!" she repeated in a pitched and equaly speedy voice tugging gently at Ed's sleeve "Looka that, cool. can you see." Ed looked thoughrouly unimpressed by her lack of composre when it came to entering what seemed like an every day building for all the others around her "hey where i come from the guards outside of the queens palace aren't allowed to move, are some of these guys like that?" she asked egerly tugging even more at Ed's sleeve like a small child wanting attention from an adult or parent.

"No." came the reply Mei pouted at this as if she were disappointed by the lack of disapline or the fact that she couldn't throw tomatos at them and them not react, This whole thing seemed to entertain Havoc and Armstrong who smirked at her childish behavior. They walked up some stairs, lots of stairs, "Why does he have to have a office that's on the third floor damn that stupid colonel." cursed Ed under his breath, Mei was too worn out to say anything her toungue hung limply out of the corner of her mouth in exhaustion and three steps after Ed spoke she fell anime style on her face pretending to die

"They should probably host a marathon up these goddamned stairs . . . that's if they don't lose any lives on the way up." she joked Ed let out a laugh in amusment of what she said helping her to her feet again, she took his hand graciously and smiled in thanks.

Ed got to Roy's office and knocked twice Havoc settling himself into his usual seat an unlit cigerette in his mouth watching out of the corner of his eye as the Fullmetal alchemist and his new company were granted entry, seeing as Hawkeye wasn't at her desk he presumed she was giving the colonel a long lecture about how his paperwork was supposed to be signed in time. He still thought that this girl was the strangest he had ever met she had pitch black hair, with a strange taste in fashion, she liked the color black and red obviously by the current outfit she wore: black short sleeved t-shirt that was bit baggy purposly so that she could wear, as she currently was, a longer sleeved t-shirt the arms on this one went to the crook of her elbow and was a deep shade of red and simple black combats covering her knee high platforms, her mouth was small and slightly cat shaped but seemed to get bigger if she was showing anger or extreme happiness, however the feature that was most striking to him was her eyes they big like you would see in a child and deep ocean blue someone could probably really get lost into her eyes as they seemed to acctually be as deep as the ocean that they reflected the most starling feature of her eyes wasn't simply their color or the fact that they looked like a huge puddle that covers about a third of the planets surface but that they reflected her mood with both movement and how the light inside them shone.

As expected the Leitenant was in the flame's office giving him a scolding over some late paperwork he had yet to sign when the blond entered, Ed immediatly smiled at this as he knew how much the Colonel hated paperwork also just for the pure self amusment that smirking would annoy the Colonel and he knew that annoyance was the last thing the Colonel ever wants when he, Edward Elric, walks into the room. "Colonel." he stated, Hawkeye nodded to him and left the room, Mustang looked up at the teen through his black bangs waiting for the report and the speech he was likely to get as well about how this wasn't his fault and that wasn't his fault

"Fullmetal." he replied taking note of the girl standing behind his subordinate, there was something strange about her and not just her apearance just the simple air about her seemed to be different than that of the average person, but just because he couldn't resist "Who's your girlfriend?" the result was only half according to his prediction the short blonde ranted at him sure enough however he did so with a blush on his face and not the 'anger raiseing the blood pressure' kind of blush either, he glanced again then saw she was no where to be found, or at least not where she was standing previously she had moved across the room and was currently looking lost out of the window, they had both noticed her at the same time

"Mei?" asked Ed a little unsure of exactly what she was doing, she didn't reply "Mei." he said a little louder "Mei Dearle!!" he almost shouted in her ear, she immediatly jumped out her own world and looked at Ed blankly obviously waiting for what he ad to say that was so important that he had to drag her out of her imagination

"Dearle??" mused Mustang _where have i heard that name before?_

"What were you doing you just suddenly was staring out of the window in some kind of trance?" inquired the older Elric raising one eyebrow at his smaller friend

"Oh i was just thinking about something." was Mei's reply both ignoring the Man's trail of thought in front of them

"You think??!!" exclaimed Ed in mock surprise "bout what?" he continued as her face contorted into that of anger, before she had a chance to answer the phone rang on the desk, Mustang picked it up and spoke in his official military voice

"Yes." he said curtly down the phone

**"hi how're things there buddy. . . you know i was playing with Elysia the other day and she did the cutest thing . . ."** Hughes voice sounded at the other end Mustang slumped in his chair as the chibi fight continued behind him

"Yes actually Edward Elric, and i'm not telling you until you apologise for the hurtful things you said to me."

"Well in that case i'm not going to apologise until you tell me what you were thinking about." they both finalised by turning their backs on each other and folding their arms over thier chests, Mei complete with pout on her lips.

**". . .and then later that day she drew this really beutiful picture, i know i'll come up and show it to you."**

"No that's noy really nessicary Hughes, but you could find some information for me. asap preferably." the black haired male looked out of the corner of his eye at the other female

**"Sure thing Roy what do you n . . ."**

"Can you find me all the information possible on the name Dearle? thanks." Mustang ended the conversation as fast as he could for fear one of the teens behind him would hear.

"okay fine, I'm sorry Mei... now will you tell me?" Ed said in a defeated voice as if it had taken all of his energy just to utter those few words

"Sure, i was think that the tree over there in the distance would make a great place for a tree house." she answered happily as if she was anouncing she had just got an A on all her GCSE's, Ed turned to stone (not literally, you know anime style) and shouted

"What is that all??!!!!!"

"Well yeah, what were you expecting?" a vein could be seen throbbing in his temple and with a loud shout he chased after the girl who in turn screamed and ran away running circles in the Colonel's office in a failed atempt at escaping the blonde, who put his alchemic skills to work and transmuted a wall in front of the black haired girl who hadn't actually hadn't practised Alchemy but seeing the gate she knew as much of the theory as Ed did, and clapping her own hands together she made stone hands come out of the floor and catch her persuer by the ankles, making him drop flat on his face and clapping again anouther couple of hands held onto his wrists stopping him from performing any alchemy or moving more than an inch for that matter, the bonds were tight but not so that they would hurt her captive. Ed wriggled in his spot rather than admit defeat. Blue eyes looked at Mustang for a minate before realising he was staring in annoyance at the wall behind her that his gracious subordinate had managed to transmute, she turned with a start and clapped her hands again the purple light of transmutation once again seen although in the heat of battle this was the first time that she had seen the color, and knew that purple was wrong, but decided not to say anything in front of the Colonel as the wall righted itself. Squatting down to taunt the boy that lay helpless at her feet a thought passed through her rushing mind _how'd i do that? i've never had a real fight before except the few scuffles in the playground._ "Comfy?" she asked smirking at his disposition.

"Fuck off." was the short reply that followed, as the tanned boy continued to attempt to escape his bonds, she patted him on the head like a dog and goaded him further

"There there, boy, no need to barkat me." she actualy found him really cute even in this position but she couldn't help but to annoy him it was in her contract

"WHAT!! are you implying that i'm a dog?" Mei acted surprised

"Well aren't you?"

"Fuck no, i'm gonna . . ." Ed was interrupted mid rant

"Do what, bite me ankles off." she laughed whilst Ed seethed her still stroking his hair subconciously, Roy sighed and watched the clock tick the few extra seconds to twelve oclock, presuming both other alchemists in the room had forgotten about his presense he walked out past the two on the floor to the mess hall to get something to eat.

"Will you stop that!" the older said in annoyance trying to dodge her hand as she continued still to pet him like a dog,

"i don't think you're in any position to tell me to do anything, Mr Elric." she replyed emphasising the 'mr' in that sentance and moving so that she sat on his back to be in a more comfortable position to stroke his braid rather than squatted on the floor, she ran her fingers down the braid a few times enjoying the feeling of the strands of hair beneath her fingertips, before leaning forwards slightly and stealing his hair band and letting his hair loose nowbrushing her hands through hair to untangle it from it's twisted state, Ed had long since stopped complaining for shock of what she was doing to his long blonde locks the red elastic around her wrist.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter Five

All of a sudden Mei sat up feeling as though she had awoken from a deep sleep, Ed still blushing a furious bright pink underneath her '_damnit all'_ she thought_ 'why'd i have to let the moment take me away like that?'_ she hadn't meant to sit on him and untie his braid but it was as if it had been done by somebody else taking control of her body she hurriedly undid her alchemy and turned away from him trying to mask her blush of embarasment and the fact that she had been sitting on top of him. He turned over as she turned away, his hair falling across his shoulders, and impulsively grabbed her arm and pulled her down for the second time today on top of him her blush now burning ferosiously on her usually pale cheeks as her arms folded up against his chest her fists clenching at the close contact, he was sweating as he inched closer a milimetre at a time, however it still seemed to close the gap between their lips awfully fast and at the first touch both gasped slightly, but as Ed put presure onto her lips consisting of more than a touch Mei simply melted into him for some reason, no longer tense at the fact that she was so close to the one and only crush in her life. Ed's arms were wrapped tightly about the blue eyed alchemist's waist and her hands somehow managed to snake around his neck and run the thin digits through his golden hair, effectively kissing back to the famous short alchemist.

(ha ha i done the kissing at last throws confetti over laptop this bit was really easy to write, well it would be when you spend your time imagining what kissing The Edward Elric is like. if he kissed me i'd do a fangirl squeal and stick my toungue in his mouth to see what he tastes like heh heh)

The door suddenly opened and in walked in none other than Maes Hughes, the famous obsessive family man, Mei looked up sharply a deep blush on her face matching Ed's when he saw who and what had interupted them both sitting up Mei for the second time in her life straddleing the boy, accidentally as he was the first to sit up taking her with him one of his arms still around her waist but alot looser than before. As he walked in Hughes had already began talking to a Colonel that he couldn't yet see wasn't there

"I got the infor . . ." he stepped back from the two that were previously making out on his best friends office floor "Well well," was his second reaction "what do we have here then?" he asked Hawkeye taking a step inside to peer over the Major's shoulder at the two still sitting one on the others lap more red faced at being caught than anything else that had happened during the previous three minates, as if snapping out of a trance for the second time Mei quickly got off of the blonde trying to avoid eye contact with anyone else in the room, Ed being in the same state as her got up as well and introduced her to Hughes in a rather hurried, unsteady voice

"Um, hughes this is Mei Dearle she's a friend of mine..." Hughes looked rather surprised at this

"Dearle?" he said unsure he had heard correct, she nodded still keeping eye contact with the floor where her and Ed had been practically laying on top of one anouther

"Err i think maybe we should go," said Ed grabbing Mei's hand and pulling the shorter past the two adults that were blocking the doorway, and as an after thought he added "and um i'm sure it'd be in all of our interests if you didn't tell the Colonel what we were doing back there. . . you know." he waited, both teens looking for a response, Hawkeye was the first to speak

"of course." she said surprising both alchemists and Hughes nodded in agreement, Ed smiled and continued to lead the black haired girl out of the offices hurriedly. As soon as they were a few more floors above a smirk crossed the girl's features

"In all of our interests?" she laughed Ed also smiled at this " You meant to ours right, cos you know he'd burn us to a crisp if he ever found out what we were doing." she stated

"Maybe but which sounds better, my interest or our interest?" she shrugged in agreement, Ed's hair still flying free out of it's usual bonds which was still wrapped securely around her wrist as Mei enjoyed the view she had from her spot behind him though and not just looking at his butt, letting him drag her up the stairs weaving in and out of the other military personel that were around, when on the very top floor (Ed was sure the flame did this to him on purpose.) he continued pulling Mei down a corridor where there was no one else as it during the day time when officers were either sleeping off a night shift or on duty, and not able to stand having to merely wach any more the younger alchemist pulled back on the wrist where Ed was holding so tightly effectively pulling the golden eyed boy closer as she pressed close to him, him following suit and pushing her agaist a nearby wall with his body still holding onto one of her hands she made a small squeaking noise at being pushed against the wall so tightly and now having both of her hands also held down so she was currently helpless she pushed back as hard as she could against the stronger alchemist before stating herself comletely trapped he got real close a naughty idea in the back of his mind as he suddenly pulled away purposely exciting her and then coming up short, she gave him an evil look before he whispered gently into her ear "Now do you think you can wait for anouther minate as we actually get into the room." she shook her head, he sighed and then threw her over his shoulder keeping a hold of her legs so swiftly it startled her almost as much as the fact that he really knew how to tease someone as she just let herself be caried to the door Ed stopped breifly to unlock the door, she pushed it shut behind him, seeing as she was facing that direction and all and she locked it as an after thought

"You know your gonna pay for carrying me though don't you?" she said as he dropped her onto the sofa

"Oh yeah!" he almost growled as he was once again an inch from her face "maybe that was payback for treating me like a dog in front of Mustang." he moved a little closer pressing himself to her left side her hand sliding up against his chest, he didn't know where her right hand was. yet.

"I think we have a competition on our hands." she purred back trying not to smile as she played out anouther phase of her second old plan and she pulled him closer to close the gap between their lips again kissing him roughly her right hand making it's apearence at Ed's knee rising slowly up his thigh as she nipped his lower lip hard but not hard enough to draw blood , inwardly smiling as he had yet to react, her hand had now passed the halfway line on his thigh and she moved it a little faster up but just slightly, Ed shuddered trying to push her away weakly as her hand stoped half a centimetre from his groin, and her lips still ravaged hungrily at his for a few more seconds until she pulled away suddenly his golden eyes wide at her fierce attack on his body his hormones going crazy at that point, glad that her hand had moved as it had provoked movement in that area of his body. Mei moved away slightly letting him recover from her blunt attack, he took a while looking completely and utterly stunned, Mei reasoned with her curiousity that having the sort of life he did he obviously never got the chance to get a girlfriend before so hopefully if her calculations were correct (and if Winry hadn't gotten there first) she would be the fullmetal alchemist's first and hopefully only girlfriend.

In the time it had taken Mei to think about all these things Ed had thought of a way to get back at her and win this thing, although he had to admit that he was having quite a bit of fun he glanced at her sidelong, obviously deep in thought her hair falling about her neck biting the tip of her thumb, hopefully judging by her actions before she was game for almost anything, which was good because he couldn't think of anything to get her back with that was more subtle without it being uneven. Trying not to hurt her he grabbed the hair close to the back of her head so that her neck was extended towards him, and he licked her neck roughly tasting her salty sweat in the edge of his mind, hearing her moan involentarily, he bit down on her skin and sucked at where one of her veins would be not breaking the skin but creating a bruise making the strangest noise he had ever heard come out of her mouth it was halfway between moaning and squeaking, when he released her completely she let herself fall to lean on his chest obviously not used to this kind of treatment either her eyes wide and mouth slightly open her breathing uneven. Mei had completely turned to mush under the charge of Edward Elric as she was out of it for at least 10 minates they had both silently agreed to stop thier little game... for now at least...


	6. Chapter 6

chapter Six

"This is impossible." stated Mustang after eating he had returned to his office to find the two guests had left his office with Maes and Hawkeye discusing something in the public area out side of his office where his subordinates worked, he now sat in his seat behind his desk reading the information Hughes had collected on the name 'Dearle' "She has to be a relative, this was nearly 60 years ago." he managed, Hughes nodded

"It's not the matter of if they're related or not, it's how i want to know they were supposed to have disapeared 10 years after becoming state alchemists." Hughes was reading the two state alchemist certifications over his friends shoulder:

_'I as Fuhrer give Merrisa Marks the state name of Starlight Alchemist._ (a/n you'll have to imagine that there is loads of military drabble about legal rights etc here.)

the second was basically the same except it was giving a man named _'Ross Dearle'_ the title of _'Stone Alchemist'_ the third peice of paper however was a posh gold lined marrage certificate stateing the legal maraige between the two previously mentioned people.

"i think i had better call FullMetal." Roy finally managed picking up the receiver and begining to dial the number for the dorm that the blonde was currently staying in with his new friend.

"Get him to bring the girl down as well." Hughes said looking at the raven haired man who nodded his head, the phone ringing on the other end of the line.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

"What you're going to start again?" asked Ed he was currently laying on the couch being held down by Mei who didn't try to hold him down or anything as he wasn't yet fighting back

"Of course," she said leaning on her hands that were resting on his shoulders she was kneeling on the sofa above Ed "I have to get payback for this." she touched the purpleblack mark on her neck lightly before putting all of her weight onto his shoulders and she leant in to restart their little game again, she was barely a centermetre away from him before he flipped her over missing the floor and now holding her against the coffee table he had also closed the gap between them during that time and now both were putting their energy into the kiss rather than the competition of power between them after a minate or so Ed stuck his toungue into her mouth she immediatly following by example and wrapping her own toungue around his a slight struggle over who was dominating the kiss occured but before either could enjoy it properly the phone rang, Mei was going to pull away but Ed through his mouth full of toungue

"Leave it be..." and they both attempted to continue but the shrill bell in the background was not the ideal noise to try to ignore as after anouther minate Mei eventually pushed the larger off and reached for the phone not even bothering to speak into it she passed it straight to Ed who rather pissed off by the interuption retorted rudely down the phone "What."

"FullMetal, i want you in my office, Now!"

"What the hell, why?"

"Because, i'm ordering you to."

"and is supposed to make me, how?" Mustang made an impatient noise at the back of his throat "Fine... i'll be right there."

"Bring your new friend as well."

"mmm." the dial tone met Ed's ears as Mustang hung up he swore to deaf ears before hanging up himself, "C'mon." he said to Mei who looked rather surprised and only managed a strangled kind of choking noise he looked at her "What's up?"

"Well i'm not going up to your superior officer's office with this am i?" she replied pointing, again to the love bite which Ed now noticed had a red edge to it, he smirked evily

"He ordered me to." he stated simply. She sighed and grabbed a jacket that zipped up to her neck, putting it on she smoothed out her trousers as well.

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

The teen walked sourly into the Colonel's office for the second time that day, Ed dropped himself onto the sofa without a word or even a glance to the Colonel, his usual greeting towards the older man. Mei followed rather timidly bowing slightly to the two adults in the room, both of whom nodded in reply Mustang with a stern look on his face and Hughes a little kinder. She looked with confusion at them Ed obviously waiting for Mustang to speak first, said man basking in his control for a few more seconds before nodding to Hughes who spoke to Mei dirrectly, ignoring Ed.

"Why don't we go to my office?" her eyes narrowed but she agreed all the same and followed the man back out of the office

"Whats this about?" Ed asked about a minate after Hughes and Mei had left, fearing the Major had told on Mei and his makeout session earlier, he wasn't expecting to be handed a folder, it was a copy of what Hughes had brought in, Ed read the certificates and the report on the two peoples disapearences and looked up with a bored expression on his face "So?" he said, Mustang sighed and leant forward

"Fullmetal! If these two people disapeared, and neither had any family of any kind or anyone with the same name. How can your friend have the same name?" Ed looked at him indifferently

----- meanwhile-----

"What's all this all about? Have i done something?" Mei asked as soon as Hughes closed the door.

"I don't know. What did you say your name was?" he replyed in a monotonus voice. She told him scowling _'somethings going on here.'_ she thought looking closely at Hughes. "Really? how can you be a Dearle when the last of their family line died out about 50 years ago?" continued the Major staring straight back at her, before his words sunk in to her mind.

"What?" Maes produced the originals of the certificates and report of the occupation and deaths of Mirrisa Marks and Ross Dearle. Mei read through them with instantly rising eyebrows her mouth opened searching for something to say but finding nothing she closed it again almost instantly. _'The same names, but then they might be this worlds' equivellent, but they have the exact same names.'_ She thought to herself, when she finally found her voice she muttered "Do you have any photos of them?" her voice came out raspy as if she had trouble saying them, Hughes sifted through a few peices of paper bfore producing a photograph, it was old and in black and white but it was obvious that Mei was related to both of the afore mentioned people her eyes were the same shape as the male and her hair the same as the female's the photo was taken when both were in their twenties, so Mei squinted then gasped "Grandma . . . Grandpa. . ." her voice trailed off Hughes looked confused in the background she looked up then realising she was acting like a child she hardened her voice so it sounded normalish and said to him "These are my grandparents. my grandfather died 15 years ago when i was a few months old and my grandmother 3 years ago, when i was twelve." she frowned '_they can't be the same. . .it's impossible'_ she recognised them from a wedding photo they had shown her rather than their withered forms as she remembered.

Just then there was a loud thumping of footsteps and both turned as Ed nearly broked the door down in an attempt to get in with Mustang not far behind incase he needed to hold the blonde back for any reason. "Is it true?" he asked talking dirrectly to Mei, she blinked in response and confusion.

"Which bit." he looked more angry at this and she added "I'm not a fake if that's what you're asking." she said closing her eyes defiantly, and as Ed was opening his mouth again she interupted "I'm sure you know about the gate, or the door." he nodded "I was born and raised on the other side, my grandparents on my father's side must have crossed the gate fifty years ago and that's how they disapeared." no one said anything as Mei sat there like the first time she had been sent to the head's office at school for beating a kid up because he was teasing her, but this felt worse she sat staring at a spot on the floor everything around her becoming a blur as she tried to think all this new information through and all the theories that were floating about in her head. Ed was silent stunned into silence as he just stood there mid-pose, Hughes had a 'nod your head and pretend you know' look on his face whereas Mustang looked completely clueless as he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Impossible." Ed finally spat obviously annoyed at her.

"No it's not... and you know it." her voice was stern but soft the kind of tone you would use to a hyperactive child who refused point blank to do something. Ed continued to scowl at her as if she had threatened his little brother. "Just because no-ones done it before doesn't mean it's impossible." she said in a softer tone of voice more to herself than anyone else but no-one seemed to notice. Ed glared at the floor for a few more seconds before sighing in defeat.

"_If _you were from the other side of the gate, one; how'd you get here?"

"Through the gate, genius." an angry tick appeared on Ed's forehead,but he ignored the comment.

"Two; how are you going to get back?" Mei thought about this for a while before suddenly anouncing loadly,

"I don't want to go back." All three male's stared at her blankly for an explaination "Well, my life there pretty much sucked, and i don't want to be around to have to choose between my parents', i hate them both and my whole family acts as if i don't even exist lately, besides there's bad memories in that place." She moved the position of her head so her hair covered the expression in her eyes and they couldn't see the pain reflected there from the vague description, she added more on a lighter note "Besides if these people really are the grandparents i've come to love then i belong here anyways right??" they thought before seeing to the logic behind her talk.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter Seven

I walked down another corridor in search of the stairs and sighed heavily, i should have pretended not to know what they were talking about instead of just caving lke that but i couldn't lie to Ed. As i rounded another corner aimlessly, i was greeted by a rather large stature.

"Miss this is a military building how did you get in here." said the deep voice the figure posing to show of his strong muscles, i sweat dropped as Armstrong took on several different poses before giving me a chance to answer.

"Umn, well you see i'm acctually supposed to be here." i began trying hard not to laugh from being weirded out so much "well not here exactly but, um you see i'm looking for the stairs." i finished in a rather lame and pathetic voice.

"Ahh so their is a damsel in distress, lost in this maze of corridors..." he didn't get a chance to finish as i inturrupted

"I'm not lost!!" i retorted angrily. my hands making fists, Armstrong nodded as if sarcastically saying 'sure you're not' i folded my arms.

"I shall take you where you need to go." he said, again posing in my line of veiw, i turned away from him.

"No thanks, i'll find my way." i replyed starting to walk in the opposite direction but he grabbed my wrist as i took my second step and dragged me in the opposite direction to how i was already going. "Hey wait a second..." i tried to reason as he dragged me through small crowds of officers moving from one office to another, all of whom stared at the Major as he was pulling me along side him. When he finally stopped and let go of me i pulled away sharply before almost falling up the stairs that he had led me to. "oh." i said quietly then turned back towards the Major "thanks, i guess." he posed again making it obvious he was going to say something long winded and anoying so i walked away up the staircase hoping i would be able to find the room that me and Ed were supposed to be staying in. hearing him in the background now intimidating some other poor sucker who cared to listten to him.

---------------------

After Mustang and Ed had left the room Hughes smirked in a very out of character way and took his glasses off as he picked up the phone and dialed a number which he knew by heart.

"...Hello." came a voice at the other end of the line

"I have important news... Fullmetal's new friend, she's from the other side of the gate."

"Good job."

"Of course,"

"You know what to do now?"

"Who do you think i am, Lust."

the dial tone met the man's ears as he transformed into a different military officer, with dirty blonde hair that fell about ihs wide shoulders, He looked out of the misty window at the darkening sky and smirked again to himelf, and without looking back he climbed out of the window and walked away from the military base being a military officer as nessecary until he was far enough away that there were no other officers around.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter Eight

"Sis... sis!" a girl ran from the basement up a flight of stairs looking for someone "I heard the door. Is anyone there?" the black haired 5 year old stopped as she caught sight of an older girl lying on the floor which was wet with blood, before a man with dark brown hair and tanned skin standing over the slightly moving 10 year old who eventualy managed to push herself up to a half sitting possition not trying to stop the blood from flowing from the bullet wounds in her legs. Her eyes begging to the man, for her life. "SIS!!!" the older turned to the younger and both pairs of eyes widened as anouther shot was heard a bullet making a hole in the carpet.

"Run... Mei..." the older girl managed as she fell to the ground her green eyes glazing over, blood stained hair limply surrounding her like a halo. Mei, frozen with fear looked helplessly up at the man who had shot her sister and looked at his blood red eyes as the gun was lined up with her head, she took a step back with great effort and screamed

"SIS!!" looking up at the man 5 year old Mei felt tears fall on to her bare arms as she tried to run away but her legs wouldn't move. Frozen with fear she stood there as the blood seeped across the floorboards not even able to scream anymore.

"You are related to _them_, you too... must die." the man stated in a deeply accented voice staring dead into Mei's panic stricken eyes. Ignoring the tears running down the infants face, he aimed between her eyes.

**BANG!!**

---------------

Mei sat stark upright in the bed sweat dripping from her face, raising an unsteady hand she wiped some of it away only to realise that it wasn't all sweat so she wiped her eyes with her heavily shaking hands.

"You okay?" Mei almost had a heart attack at the sound of the voice and peering through the darkness for the source of the voice she could just make out Ed's outline. From the moonlight coming through the crack in the curtains which made the slight outline white. She began to turn away not wanting him to see her crying as she realised when her eyes adjusted she could see more of him. he moved forward and wiped away the sweat and tears away with his thumbs as he held her head still with the rest of his hands. She felt pressure on the side of the bed as he sat down, but she didn't adjust her gaze from his face, his eyes the biggest feature at the moment. Suddenly realising that he was still waiting for an answer to the question she nodded, his hand still cupping her lower jaw.

"Bad dream." she explained, her throat was dry making her voice croaky. she moved forward not wanting to think about the nightmare, the memory, and her head fell onto Ed's shoulder and her arms clutching the back of his shirt tightly. His hands ended up, one on the bottom of her spine lightly tickleing the exposed skin from underneath the large t-shirt she was wearing and the other was on the back of her neck. embracing her shaking form tightly and silently whilst she let out the fear from her dream, fresh tears dripping from her chin onto Ed's jacket, which he hadn't yet changed, Mei having to sleep in the same room and all. They stayed like this for at least 10 minates until Mei suddenly pulled away still shaking, the image of the man's eyes fresh in her mind. Ed loosened his grip and looked at her questioningly she averted her eyes and mumbled

"Just a bad memory... my big sister... " She blinked away new tears which had welled up in her eyes and suddenly spilt her guts saying everything about her dream and what happened on that day. Ed stared wide eyed when she had finished.

"So that's why you don't want to go back?" she half nodded trying to avoid complete eye contact with the older boy.

"I wasn't exactly lying about my parents being morons either." she smirked slightly, his arms still around her and she still returned the embrace. ed was shocked by what she said to him, he could hardly hate her for lying to him now, could he? He was about to pull away when Mei's grip tightened, "don't leave..." she begged tearfully.

"I'm not going anywhere, just across the room." he said trying to sound comforting but only sounding awkward and rather pathetic in comparison. Mei didn't loosen her grip.

"Just until i fall asleep." came the small voice form just below his chin where her head rested on his rather muscly chest, he tried to think of an excuse to move away but couldn't before she had looked up at him with her soulful blue eyes, he couldn't refuse after that so nodded his head stiffly and awkwardly rubbed the base of her spine lightly. This immediatly making the younger teen relax and loosen her grip slightly and relaxed more into the older Elric, who was rather surprised at this reation but continued anyway.

WVWVVVWVWVWVWVWVVWVWVWV

Touching something in front of her with her eyes closed, all she knew so far was that she was lying on it, it smelt nice and was comfortable. She ran her fingers lightly across the slight lumps and ridges of the thing in front of her (a/n it's Ed's stomach, you perv) as she did so it moved, making her jump almost a mile in the air and open her eyes to see Ed staring back at her looking tired and holding the offending hand hostage, until he worked out what it was that had tickled him into consciousness. Realising, he let go and relaxed back into the pillow, while Mei tried to work out what was going on, as she had completely forgotten about the night before. After a while of sitting up and staring at the once again sleeping form of Edward Elric she shrugged and thought _'screw it, I really don't care just so long as this isn't Envy' _and lay back down on top of the boy although not falling into dreamland herself, or at least not the sleeping kind...

--------------------------------------------------

Hughes ran down several maze like streets not having the faintest idea where he was going, just that he was being chased and he didn't like the look of his pursuers. Running blindly into an alley he almost ran into the wall that signalled a dead end.

"shit." he muttered to himself as he heard the foot steps that indicated his followers were closing in on him, his vision was going blurry, _'lost too much blood...' _he thought to himself testing the movement in his left arm which had a huge gash in it, as well as him having several other cuts and bruises that he had acquired trying to escape.

_Flashback_

_Hughes winced in pain as an ear-splitting crack could be heard indicating he had finally broken free of the small room he had been locked in for at least 24 hours, his shoulder crashed through the weakened wood and splinters went everywhere as he bolted down the hallway, not even sure he was going the right way as nothing looked familiar. After running at full pelt for a few seconds his muscles ached too much to continue at that pace so he slowed to a fast walk desperate to find an exit before he was found to have escaped. Looking in each room he found that most lead off to a different hallway, and randomly choosing the last one as he couldn't find a set of stairs that led downstairs (he had established at this point that he was on the fifth floor and wanted to at least get down to the second before jumping out of a window). Again trying every door on his way down the corridor, he finally found the stairs and ran down them, running into a man in his hurry, as they both tumbled all the way to the bottom of the stairs. When they finally stopped falling and both landed in a heap at the bottom of the posh Baroque style staircase, Hughes looked at the person he had run over and his eyes widened in shock "Roy..." he breathed the raven haired man smirked at the major and then said_

_"Hughes, I came to help you escape."_

_"No duh, why else would you be here, to check out the dated decor?!" Hughes retorted sarcastically not even earning a smirk from his best friend_

_"We have to get out of here now!" said the Colonel, brushing himself off then indicating to one of the doors leading off of the new corridor which the family obsessed man would most likely have screamed at if he had been there on his own. "There's a staircase through there which leads straight to a door going outside." he said dryly and turning towards it. Hughes nodded and followed the believable Flame through the door and down the stair case that did indeed lead to a door going outside. _

_However when the green haired man walked out he stopped there surrounding the door was the remaining 5 homunculus, and his eyes widened to twice their original size as his so called best friend turned to face him and transformed into a green haired young looking male with purple snake slit eyes and wearing what could only be described as a skirt over shorts. He frowned "What the hell!" he said quietly._

_End flashback_

Looking over his shoulder he saw the green haired young man walk casually towards him as if carrying a razor sharp sword in the middle of the night and walking towards a man you're intending to kill is a normal thing! Hughes's face took on a look of concentration watching the other's movements closely and twitching slightly when he broke into a run at the black haired man, Hughes counted in his head _"Two... three... GO!!" _he threw his last remaining dagger hitting Envy right in the middle of the forehead. Envy fell back and blacked out for a few seconds from the shock of being killed but as the incomplete red stones fuelled his life he recovered after a few seconds.

_'Just a little further... dammit you'd better be home.'_ although knowing his friends habit with women he severely doubted that Roy Mustang would be at home, and if he was it was even more unlikely that he would be alone, but Hughes had no choice but to take the chance that he was at home, his houses was too far away. He almost sighed in relief as he rounded the street where he knew his best friend lived and prayed to whatever god would listen that he was at home. He reached the door and banged with the little strength he had left with the excessive blood loss, as a shadow appeared behind him armed and mad, Hughes suddenly felt a sharp crippling uncontrollable pain in his lower abdomen. He looked down gasping in for air when he saw the shiny blood streaked metal slide swiftly out of the mans stomach and collapsing to his knees he heard two pairs of foot steps one coming towards the door in front of him the other leaving in the opposite direction.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter Nine

Everyone was gathered around the fresh grave, Gracia and a few other people were crying, everyone else was silent, After Mustang had left and it came to Ed, Al, Winry and Mei's turn to pay their respects. They all said something except Mei who just sniffed, Winry began to cry and Mei comforted the girl while Ed said his part, and then Al who had a black lioncloth which Ed had transmuted and a black band around his left arm which was Winry's idea. It began to rain they all froze for a moment almost as if time itself had done so, before mutely walking back to the dorms where Ed had arranged another room now, one for the girls and one for the boys, however they all sat in one room together, Al was comforting Winry who was still whimpering a little, Ed was lying on one of the beds facing the wall and Mei was sat on the other looking at his back every now and then but mostly looking at the floor and spacing out.

It got dark outside and ran poured down streaming down the glass window in Central's library, where Ed read a book a huge pile in front of him which he was apparently also going to read, he couldn't figure it out, the only documents the Major had been recorded to be looking at where the ones about Mei's grandparents. He had been forced to work on a desk for a while because of Mei, the Colonel apparently thought she was invovled in Hughes death and wanted to make sure she wasn't. She couldn't be, Could she? He erased the doubt from his mind she wasn't, _'I was with her, awake, most of the time...'_ He shook his head, now he had started thinking about he couldn't stop, he closed the thick hard backed book he was reading and looked at the big clock on the wall, _'The library wil be closeing soon'_ he thought before laying the book heavily on the table and grabbing his coat, pulling the red material over his black jacket type thing and walked slowly out of the library.

Walking out of the building he saw the back of a familiar head and he gingerly tapped the black haired female on the shoulder, she almost jumped a mile in the air, smiling for the first time in days, Ed asked "How long you been out here for?" she loked at him there was something in her eyes he didn't like.

"Only a little while." she replyed almost shyly her hands were twisting over each other she looked, well nervous to say the least. He looked at her confused, noting how cute she looked when her wet hair was sticking to her face framing it rigidly, she was wearing a black waterproof jacket over tight jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. they stood for about five minates before deciding standing in the rain wasn't a good idea.

"Uhh... shall we?" invited Ed stepping the last three steps, Mei suddenly turned up to the sky.

"Raining." She stated, Ed looked even more confused,

"you didn't notice?" a shake of her head, he smiled and wiped a few stray strands out of her face, which led to him touching her cheek, she leant into the touch and he didn't seem to want to back away even though his entire consious mind was telling him it wasn't the right time to be fraternizing. He stepped closer looking directly at her soulful blue eyes, _'just like the sea..'_ and what was left of his consious thinking had disapated into the innocent touch of lips on lips. Mei was startled at first but leaned in and opened her mouth , permitting Ed permission to enter...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten.

Ed almost collapsed from exhaustion, as he let himself fall onto Mei who herself was panting from the mixture of pleasure and pain from well for lack of a better and more artistic way of putting it, from the sex.

-

They went on as if nothing had happened for both thier sakes, especially Ed's as he knew he'd have Mustang on his case if the Colonel ever found out. So Ed was at the library researching and Mei was walking aimlessly through the streets in search of something to entertain herself with, there was a market on at the high street but nothing really interrested her much. This led her retracing her steps back to the library to wait until Ed had finished or the library closed, the latter being the most likely to happen first. Slipping down a side street only two blocks away from her destination and she was thrown to the wall knocking the wind out of her, and before she could shout out a hand clasped her mouth tightly to stop her. She struggled against the person but they just held tighter trying to tire her out but she didn't stop. The person kneed her hard in the stomach with the intention of winding her, making her bend over as he brought his fist down on the back of her head, effectivly knock Mei out cold but getting some defiant strands of raven hair caught on his fist. Even so he caught her before she hit the ground and threw her carelessly over his shoulder his purple eyes flashing before running from the scene, his prey, bruised and battered, over his shoulder. A flash of green hair and he was gone, smirk in place.

(')(---------------------------------)(')

**Mei POV**

I came round, feeling as if i had been hit by a truck pulling a hand up to my head to see if there was any blood (there wasn't). Bare feet came towards me, slowly walking, i still hadn't comprehended what had happened before i passed out. Suddenly a hand grabbed the front of my navy t-shirt and pulled his face up to mine, my vision was blurry but i managed to work out that this guy had green long hair it took me a minate to realise he was talking to me.

"We've heard about your talents and your knowledge... The philosopher's stone?... i'll bet you know how to make it, right?" It took me a minate to know what he was saying, but as soon as i figured it out my eyes widened, as i thought about it i did know but this guy wouldn't find out. I said nothing, bad idea, i ended up with this guy's fist in my jaw almost snapping it in two (at least it felt like that) making me bite my tongue. I spat the resulting blood in his face only half intentionally, and he kicked me in the gut i fell onto my side.

Calm down, Envy." came a woman's voice, i turned my attention to her, squinting i could make out the girl Lyra from one of the first few episodes of the series. Then i remembered what happened to her and forcing myself to stand i faced her fully, Envy got ready to pounce like a tiger presumably if i made a move.

"Dante..." i breathed, scowling at the old crone. She smiled knowingly, shaking off the injuries i scowled back.

"Well, well, Mei Dearle... I've heard about you." i rolled my eyes as she continued "Apparently you're from the other side of the gate" I looked at her a little taken aback.

"Wha...? um... wait who even cares?" i folded my arms and tried to look as if i really didn't care "I know more about you than you about me." i boasted, she scoffed.

"Really?" she took a few steps closer so she was in my face "I know that to have come from the other world, you know how to make the philosophers stone." it was a statement, i said nothing. "i also know that you will make the stone for me." she moved away towards the large wooden door with Envy closely behind, and just as he was closing the door he said to me

"And don't bother trying to escape, or you'll end up the same way as the Major."

"You Bastards!" i shouted as the door closed and a flsh of light indicating i was being sealed in so i couldn't alchemise my way out of this rather large room, i ran to the door and banged on it shouting insults and empty threats at it.

(')(----------------------------)(')

**With Ed etc. normal POV**

Ed was pacing frantically around his dorm room, Al and Winry sitting on one of the beds trying to get him to calm down saying Mei probably just got lost or something.

"What? overnight?" he said flailing his arms around. just at that point when it seemed Ed was going to continue his monlogue of worry there was a knock at the door and then it opened. Roy Mustang walked through the door.

WVWVWVWVWVWVVWVWVWVWVWVW

"That was quick!" muttered Ed to the Colonel as about 15 military personell had been summoned and were now helping in the search for Mei, but not for the reasons Ed was thinking.

"Of course Fullmetal" began the raven haired man "do you really think that we would let a suspect escape." he stated emmotionlessly and Ed's eyes widened in shock.

"What! suspect for what exactly?!" he yelled, Mustang looked at him making Ed realise "Hughes..." he said quietly, he looked confused, but said definatly "She wouldn't, so you can shut your bastard mouth." and he ran off Alphonse not far behind, then he walked down a familiar alleyway and looked around half interestingly but something fluttering in the wind caught his eye, on the wall, a few black cobwebs? no they were hairs, too long for Mustang, just perfect for Mei, though... just as he made this discovery a shadow moved on the roof above him.

"Fullmetal. you have to accept the possiblity." said probably the most unwanted voice in Ed's life, as he followed the blonde and suit of armor down the alley way, Ed ignored him. As Mustang opened his mouth major movement attracted all of their attention, as Sloth appeared and before they knew it had grabbed them in strings of water and had pulled them off the floor, the sudden shock too much for them to talk, until about two minates later when they were way out of the vicinity of investigation, then they began shouting, and screaming even though their captor said nothing until they reached the old church when they were taken down the secret passage although they were too busy demanding to be freed to notice whre they were going. When they were inside the water Homunculus dropped them and they all fell a considerable distance so the only one unaffected was Alphonse.

"What's going on here?!" yelled Mustang in an authorative voice.

"Sloth you only supposed to bring the Fullmetal shorty and the otouto." said a voice from in the shadows.

"Envy!" Ed said angrily "What the hell do want this time?!" he shouted, Envy's reply was a smug smirk, "We're not making the philosophers stone for you!!" Came Ed's stab in the dark, Envy's smirk widened.

"We don't need you to Fullmetal shorty, you're merely the persuation." Ed growled, and then they all gasped in unision as the ground beneath them half swallowed them so that all three had no way of moving, as they struggled Dante came through some large doors where she had obviously been out of sight until her cue to restrain the Alchemists. She ignored them and spoke to Envy.

"Now that everything is gathered could you retreive the guest of honour?" Still smirking Envy obliged to her request and walked off calmly.

"Brother what are we going to do?" asked Alphonse panicing, Ed stared intently at the ground,

"I was wondering the same thing myself Al."

seconds later

"Put me down you fat bastard, let the hell go of me i told you i'm not making your bloody stone!!" Envy sauntered back in the room carrying his load which was still shouting and cussing at him blindly.

"Mei!" exclaimed Ed "let her go!" he growled at Envy, Mei didn't seem to notice him yet though.

"Ugly! ugly, ugly, ugly, ugly,ugly." she repeated before being dropped harshly onto the ground, "OW! should you really be treating someone that way when you want them to do something for you?" Envy looked about ready to knock her out, but did his best to control himself.

Dante smirked as she walked over to Mei, who was still sitting on the floor. "Make the stone." she said icily, Mei looked up at her then stood up herself.

"Okay pay attention as i'm only gonna do this once okay?" Ed squirmed

"Don't do it, Mei." he was again ignored by both sides.

"okay you ready?" Mei asked and made it look as if she was going to do something important, then clapped her hands together. "Nooooo" she said. everyone looked shocked for a minate, then envy started stamping over to where she was stood, but Dante put her arm out as a signal for him to halt which he did with obvious little self control left.

"If you don't create the stone, " she paused and turned to where Al, Ed and Mustang were, and Lust came up behind them and shot her lengthened fingers through non-crucial parts of Al, but that would be if he were made of fleash and bones. He made some sort of scared whining noise as Ed was Calling to him not quite able to see, because of his position.

"Al!!" Mei gasped but then looked away and at the ground.

"Fine..." she said quietly "...but you have to let them go." Dante smiled in reply.

"Afterwards"

"fine"

"Mei, No you can't." shouted Ed. Mei turuned and looked at him as if seeing him for the first time and smiled sadly as if for the last, then Ed realised what she was really going to do. "Baka, Don't do it!"

Too late. Mei placed both her hands firmly on the floor and tried to steady her heartbeat, before absorbing her achemy into the ground, a circle appeared on all sides surrounding herself, Dante and most of the homunculi, and all too late dante realised what she was planning to do and the sparks began flying into lightning like impulses in the air gradually getting more and more bright by the second, so Ed and Roy had to look away from it. Al was the only one that saw the gate appear then it was so bright he couldn't see, as the ground started to crumble the trasnmutation was over. "Mei." said Ed quietly before the ground they were submersed in finally gave way and they all fell the basement floor beneath. Ed looked up at the hole in the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Ed sat on the steps out side the grand Central library for a long while spaceing out thinking about how Mei waited on these very steps on this very spot, the night when they first...

_They had practically run back to headquarters most of the way with Mei's legs wrapped around Ed's waist. When they had clumsily unlocked and entered the room Ed lay Mei down on the coffee table, his trousers getting tighter and tighter by the second especially when Mei began to unzip them. He stopped her for a second _

_"Are you sure you want to..." she just pulled him down to continue what they were doing, taking that as a yes Ed proceeded to take off her shirt, she paused him this time._

_"The bed..." she said breathlessly_

_"Hmmm?" came the reply as he was taking off her trousers, wet from the rain._

_"On the bed." she repeated and he practically carried her onto the bed still trying to undo her fly with his teeth. 'finally' he thought as they slipped past her knees and fell crumpled to the floor. Good thing Al decided to stay with Winry to make sure she was okay. Mei practically ripped his boxers off as he still fumbled with her bra she also took her panties off so they fell not too far from the boxers. As Ed finally pulled off the annoying garment they both paused panting in the excitment for a second taking in each others appearence before launching another kiss..._

(A/N sorry kiddies but i'm rating this T for obvious reasons)

Startled out of his trance by the sound of soft footsteps he looked up and saw his younger brother Al standing in front of him looking concerned. Light bown eyes expressing his worry for his older brother, looking out from under his short Honey coloured hair at his older brother "Niisan..."

"I'm fine, Al." was Ed's reply to the interupted question he pulled a small black leather pouch out of his pocket adn took out the thing that was inside blood red glinted at him teasingly as he sighed and replaced it back into his pocket before standing up and brushing his own golden locks out of his face as he faked a smile for his otouto, his eyes dull and sadened. He walked a little way before he stopped and looked up at the sky. "It's raining." he stated.


End file.
